


He Doesn't Look Asleep

by frickityfrackity



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU where Negan isn't really a problem, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, M/M, Road Trips, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickityfrackity/pseuds/frickityfrackity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a roadtrip, Jesus's head suddenly finds its way onto Daryl's shoulder. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Doesn't Look Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just imagine everyone decided to head out for supplies instead of getting their asses kicked by Negan, alright? Yeah, I think that's nicer.
> 
> Anyway, I've been finding myself to be unnaturally obsessed with ship, so here's my small contribution for it :) I'm afraid to admit this is poorly written and the complete opposite of "well though-out", but it's here.
> 
> I guess we won't find out how this goes until I actually post it, eh? Well, enjoy! :D

As everyone filed into the RV, Daryl begrudgingly took a seat next to Jesus. A grin formed on his lips, but nobody except for Daryl cared enough to notice that. They all grew to trust him more than they had at first, lowering their guard more than they probably should, but Daryl still believed there was something suspicious about him. Maybe it was his long hair that grew past Daryl's, or his eyes that transfixed anyone who happened to gaze upon them. Maybe it was his incredible talent at kicking ass, or possibly his unnecessary kindheartedness. Something about Jesus perplexed Daryl, filling him with a certain mistrust that was inexplicable.

While Rick began to drive, he put his hand on Michonne's, their fingers intertwining. Glenn wrapped his arm around the soon-to-be mother of his child, holding her close to him. Abraham was seated next to Jesus and looked around with nothing better to do. Two special women were on his mind, and deciding between the two occupied him enough. The trip began silent; nobody bothered to converse with one another. Eventually, Michonne climbed out of the passenger seat and sat in the open space near Maggie, asking her a question about the new baby. They instantly began an unplanned conversation about having kids and being in relationships. Every time Maggie gushed about Glenn, her husband would blush, but she was too deep in conversation to actually notice this. Rick only smirked every time he heard his name from behind him.

Out of the blue, Abraham noticed that for someone who talks a lot, Jesus wasn't speaking at all. He looked at the man sitting beside him and snorted, causing Glenn and Daryl to look at him with confusion. He nodded his head towards Jesus, who had unexpectedly fallen asleep. 

"Goddamn," Abraham commented, "he must actually be Jesus Christ if he can fall asleep that quickly." Glenn chuckled at this, but Daryl only rolled his eyes and looked away.

There was a sudden small bump in the road, causing something to land against Daryl's side. That _something_ happened to be Jesus, who looked incredibly peaceful during his rest. Daryl would be the last person to admit that he found this comfortable, even though he truly did. Something about having Jesus's head positioned on his shoulder made him feel calmer than usual. However, that made Daryl's skepticism of the man grow even stronger. In order to keep his sanity and "tough guy reputation", he pushed Jesus away, muttering a phrase along the lines of "friggin' asshole". After watching this happen, Abraham and Glenn exchanged looks, but neither of them said a word.

A few minutes later, Rick made a sharp turn; because of that, Jesus fell on Daryl once again.

"Get off me, you prick." Daryl complained, pushing Jesus off of him. Though it was tough, Daryl was able to fight the strong urge to punch him for falling on him so many times.

"Man, he must really like you, Daryl." Glenn joked.

Unintentionally taking full offense to that, Daryl was quick to reply, "Shut up."

"C'mon, Daryl. It's okay, we don't judge." Abraham said as a laugh escaped his mouth.

"Naw, I don't like men."

"Bullshit." Abraham muttered, but it still managed to make its way to Glenn's and Daryl's ears. 

"I ain't gay." Daryl snarked loudly, grabbing the attention of everyone in the RV. Noticing that all eyes were on him, he turned away and didn't say another word. Everyone smiled, finding that riling up Daryl was quite amusing. The poor redneck felt betrayed by his friends who found joy in tormenting him in this way.

"You know," Michonne butted in, "he doesn't look asleep to me." Maggie smiled in agreement.

"I think this little one would _love_ two uncles." She stated, patting her stomach.

At this point in time, everyone was purposely irritating Daryl for the fun of it. He never spoke about his personal, romantic life, so the lack of information they were given allowed them to make assumptions, whether they were correct or not. Rick swerved the RV slightly, hoping that it would have the same effect as it did in the car. To his luck, Jesus's head fell onto Daryl's shoulder yet again. Daryl groaned, but before he could push Jesus away for another time, he decided against it. He didn't know if he was fed up with Jesus, his friends, or himself. No matter what it was, he accepted his defeat, and he sure as hell needed time to get used to exposing this different side of him.

"Strange. Never seen you so happy before." Abraham said.

"I'm far from happy." Daryl groaned in reply. Some people snorted at his blatant lie. After a while, everyone stopped, and the trip went on to be as silent as it was when it first started. Jesus shifted in his sleep, getting more comfortable against Daryl's muscular arms. Everyone was now certain that he had never fallen asleep, and Jesus was aware of that. He smiled, proud to have successfully toyed with Daryl Dixon. Daryl looked beside him and saw the sly grin planted on Jesus's face, finally realizing that the prick was doing that on purpose.

He smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my Tumblr if any of you would like to stop by and say hello: http://everlasting-trash.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
